Jedi Overlord
by phantom00
Summary: After Order 66, Anakin leads 3 other Jedi to safety, watch as Anakin become the next Overlord.


**Chapter 1 Jedi Overlord**

The Clone Wars are over and the Empire has risen and most of Jedi, defenders of the Republic has died, or so the Empire thinks, but a few Jedi managed to survive.

"Do you know where we are going Anakin," an 18-year-old blue skinned Twi-lik asked.

"Of course I do Aayla," 23-year-old Anakin Skywalker responded as he was piloting a YT-1300 freighter with a total of 4 people on board.

The first of the 3 girls is the youngest Jedi master ever recorded at age 15, the blue skinned Twi-lik Aayla Secura, she stands at 5'10 with G-cup breasts with her lekku coming down to her mid back. And she is the second oldest in the group at the age of 18.

The second is a green skinned Mirialan named Barriss Offree and 2nd youngest, only by a few months, at the age of 16, she had EE cups, she stood at 5'8 and she currently a Padawan before her.

The third and youngest at age 15, was an orange skinned Torguta, whose females are cursed with large chests, named Ahsoka Tano, who was the one who cut off Anakin's clone legs. She stood at 5'9 with the largest chest of the three girls on board with HH sized breasts, her lekku just reaching past her shoulders.

"Mind tell us where going, master," Ahsoka asked.

"Back to Tatooine," Anakin replied.

"Why there," Ahsoka said in shock, knowing the history of her master and Tatooine.

"While I was slave there I found an old base that we can use," Anakin said cryptically.

On the surface of Tatooine, in the middle of nowhere, the four Jedi walked towards the rising twin suns, they are currently a few miles away from the ship, and they were making sure they didn't leave a trail so the Empire wouldn't follow.

"Why didn't we just land in this base," Ahsoka asked as she used her hand to block at the suns rays.

"The ships too big," Anakin replied and then he came to stop, "Here it is."

Anakin leaned down and used his robotic arm to punch into the dune and he started lifting a metal door from the side of the dune.

The four Jedi entered and appeared that no one has used it in a long, long time. There were crates everywhere, some opened and some closed.

The ones that were opened appeared to have something living in them, even the ones that were full of supplies.

"Welcome to my home away from home," Anakin said as held out his arms, "My friends and I used to come here and explore this place all the time. From what I can tell nobody has used this place since the Sith Wars."

"Sith Wars," Aayla stated, "But that was nearly 4 thousand years ago!"

"Exactly," Anakin turned to look at her with one of his eyes, "So the Empire won't be looking for us here."

The three female Jedi smiled at the realization, even if the Empire came looking for them on this planet they have no way of knowing this place existed.

"Still…" Barriss questioned.

"We could have done without the mess," Ahsoka added.

"Now, now young Padawans we're just lucky we have a place where we can hide out," Aayla said defending Anakin.

"We're going to go to the lower levels," Anakin said ignoring the three females in his group.

"Why," Ahsoka asked her master.

"You'll see," Anakin said with a half-smile.

In the lower levels there were battle droids that looked humanoid with Mandolorain armor hanging on racks and Anakin went over to a computer terminal and pressed several buttons and blast plating retreated in front of them revealing a glass cylinder with clear liquid in it but what caught the girls eyes was a giant blue orb which was emitting a light blue glow.

"This is the power core for this place," Anakin said.

"I feel the force emanating off of the object," Aayla stated as she wrapped one of her arms under her chest and the other one of her hands to her chink, stroking it. "The strange thing is it's more of a grey area of the force then either light or dark."

Just then the orb starting emanating a bright blue light, **"Welcome strangers," **the orb said.

"That never happened before," Anakin stated, surprised.

"You mean it never talked before," Ahsoka asked.

"**Of course I haven't,"** the orb said, **"Their wasn't enough, what you call, Force energy to keep me awake."**

"You mean you draw power from the Force around you," Aayla asked.

"**Of course,"** the Orb responded, **"I am none by many names, but you call me The Heart."**

"What are you doing here," Barriss asked.

"**I run all the functions of this base and I serve the one I call master,"** the Orb answered , **"And you three fine ladies will too."**

Just then the girl's eyes flashed blue and then their eyes darkened with lust and the next thing the girls knew was that they were naked from the waist up, on their hands and knees, kissing and licking Anakin's huge shaft as he moaned with pleasure.

Aayla and Barriss then backed off as one hand reached into their pants and another to their chest as they played with themselves as Ahsoka got up on her feet and dropped her shorts and panties and jumped on Anakin, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and she had Anakin's member enter inside of her as she cried out in pain from her virginity taken away from her she didn't notice that Anakin walked to a wall and pressed her back against it and started shoving his member inside of her all the way.

"Harder master, HARDER," Ahsoka cried out in pleasure consumed her as Anakin watched Ahsoka's melons bounce freely as he continued to fuck her. It wasn't long before Ahsoka had her first orgasm and fainted from the intense pleasure.

Anakin then went over to Barriss and her bent over a metal box and had his member pounding her once virgin ass, using her breasts as handles and was playing with them at the same time, intensifying the pleasure for her first time.

Aayla became jealous as she watched the two Padawans had sex with Anakin, '_I hope my master finds me as satisfying,' _she thought as she continued to play with herself and licked her lips lustfully, _'Wait master? Why am I thinking him in such a way? It's not because of that marvelous cock of his…marverlous? Why I never…COCK!"_ Any mental resistance she had was gone when it was her turn.

Both Ahsoka and Barriss both leaned against the wall, unconscious, with smiles on their faces and cum coming out of their pussies, as they became addicted to Anakin's member.

Aayla was lying on her back holding her legs back so Anakin can fuck her silly, like the two Padawans. As Anakin grabbed her hips for handles and had the tip of his cock touching the entrance to her pussy, Aayla whimpered.

"What's wrong," Anakin asked.

"Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments," Aayla said reciting the code. "This is just wrong."

Anakin smiled and said, "You don't worry about it. Just let me do all the work."

He then pushed his cock inside of her, first she screamed in pain and was quickly replaced by moans and screams of pleasure.

The next day the three girls woke up and looked down at themselves, they were wearing the standard slave uniform that the Hutts used on their female prisoners that leave little to the imagination, they were brass bikinis.

Ahsoka was wearing one that was blue and gold as its primary colors, Barriss was wearing one that was orange and gold, and Aayla was wearing one that was bright green and gold. They couldn't help think how sexy they looked and how much they would please Anakin. Barriss and Ahsoka's entire Jedi training was wiped away from their memories and was replaced with _slave-girl _training and how to please their master. As for Aayla she now knew she was Anakin's mistress and pleasure girl and she kept her Jedi training. They knew something was wrong but the orbs magic kept them from questioning it any more as they got used to their new programming, unaware that Anakin knew that was pleased with the results.

He often saw slave owners comes here and had the slaves minds broken here and trained, in fact he planned this, because he knew for a fact that these three girls were responsible for killing Padme and their unborn children.

He then walked behind Ahsoka and Barriss and undid the top parts of their brass bikini and started playing with their breasts.

Both Ahsoka and Barriss offered no resistance as they continued to moan with pleasure, "Honey I know you want to play with your two slave girls," Aayla said sweetly as the orb implanted the memories of being his submissive mistress, "But don't you have an army to build?" She then leaned forward allowing Anakin to see her ample chest.

"Don't worry about it," Anakin reassured her, "I have everything under control."

Several floors below them was a droid factory creating hundreds of battle droids, flagships, and fighters/bombers.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
